Breaking News
by Kuro no Kaze
Summary: Seiya finally gets what he has coming to him. Oneshot! Please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. Only Kiseki and Yukari are mine. Thanks to _**xNocturnalxShadowx **_for being my beta and Angel for giving me a hand on this one. Side note, this is set during Kiseki's freshmen year of high school.

**Warning**: If you like the Three Lights, turn back now as I do them no justice. You have been warned.

**Breaking News: The Three Lights Go Too Far!**

"Kiseki! You have to come over to my house," Yukari exclaimed loudly. "The Three Lights are going to be on TV and there's going to be a contest!"

Kiseki smiled brightly. The Three Lights were hers and Yukari's favorite band. "What kind of contest?" she inquired as she closed her locker and shouldered her backpack, pulling her cell phone from her pocket.

Yukari resettled her bag on her back and started to walk with her best friend out of the school. "They're going to give away tickets to a meet and greet to whoever can answer the most questions about them."

Kiseki laughed. "Kari-chan, you and I have this in the bag!" She flipped open her phone and started dialing her father's number. "Hi, daddy. We got out early. No, you don't have to pick me up. Is it ok if I go to Yukari's house? Yes, we have homework but we can work on it together and I promise we'll have it done before I come home. Thank you! Ok. I'll call before I leave. I love you, too, daddy. Bye!" She hung up the cell phone and slid it back in her pocket. "Let's go win this contest!"

When they got to Yukari's house, they went to Yukari's bedroom and turned on the TV quickly after throwing their bags on the floor. They watched intently for instructions on how to enter the contest and when the host of the program said that all they had to do was call a certain number to answer as many questions as they could, Kiseki whipped out her cell phone as fast as she humanly could and started dialing. She informed the operator that there were 2 of them entering on the same ticket and they were put on hold while they were connected with one of the contest questioners.

When is Taiki's birthday?

Kiseki/Yukari: May 30!

What is Seiya's blood type?

Kiseki/Yukari: A!

What is Yaten's favorite food?

Kiseki/Yukari: Caviar!

What is Taiki's favorite hobby?

Kiseki/Yukari: Reciting poetry!

What is Yaten's least favorite activity?

Kiseki/Yukari: Physical activity, of course!

What is Seiya's favorite subject?

Kiseki/Yukari: Physical education!

What is Taiki's favorite food?

Kiseki/Yukari: Sushi!

What is his least favorite subject?

Kiseki/Yukari: He doesn't have one!

What is Seiya's least favorite subject?

Kiseki/Yukari: Literature!

Finally, what club does Yaten belong to?

Kiseki/Yukari: The homecoming club!

When the girls were finished, they were put on hold again while their score was calculated. When the operator came back on the line, he informed them that they had tied with one other person and they would have to answer a tie-breaker question to decide a winner but only one of them could answer.

Yukari looked directly at Kiseki. "You have to answer this! You know more about them than anyone on the planet."

Kiseki nodded confidently and waited patiently for the tie-breaking question. She couldn't stand waiting, especially when she was absolutely sure that she and her best friend were going to win the contest.

They turned their attention to the television screen when the host started speaking. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have a tie. Our two contestants will have to answer one final, tie-breaking question in order to win these tickets. Kiseki, are you there?"

"Yes," Kiseki almost yelled. "Just hurry up and ask the question. This contest has already been decided. There isn't anything I don't know about the guys," she thought.

"All right," the program host said. "And Miyuki, are you there?" After gaining a response from the other girl, the host nodded. "All right, this is it, girls. Whoever answers this question correctly is the winner. Whenever you know the answer, just go ahead and shout it out." He paused for a dramatic effect. "Here we go. What number is on Seiya's American football jersey?" As soon as the last syllable left his lips, Miyuki shouted out her answer of, "17!"

Kiseki's jaw dropped when she heard the wrong answer come from the other girl. She quickly retorted with the correct answer of "18!" She watched as balloons, streamers, and confetti started raining from the ceiling of the studio.

The program host clapped his hands a few times before speaking. "And we have a winner! Congratulations, Kiseki, on winning the contest! Stay on the line and we'll get your information!"

Kiseki and Yukari both stood up and started jumping around. "We won," they exclaimed when Yukari's parents came in the room. They calmed down enough to give the operator their names, addresses, and phone numbers so that the tickets to the meet and greet could be mailed to their houses respectively. Once all the details had been settled, the girls calmed down enough to do their homework. About an hour later, once they were finished, Kiseki called her house to have one of her parents pick her up.

Michiru pulled up in front of Yukari's house about 15 minutes later and waited for her daughter to get in. She waved to Yukari's parents before driving off.

"Guess what, mama," the teenage blonde said, trying to contain her excitement. "Yukari and I won tickets to meet the Three Lights!"

Michiru's eyes widened and she had to remind herself to take a breath. "Don't tell your father. Please don't tell your father."

Kiseki gave her mother a quizzical look. "Why not? Doesn't daddy like them?"

Michiru shook her head violently, trying to decide on how to tell the teenager that Haruka absolutely loathed them. "No! And if you want to go, I suggest you don't say a word about it to her."

Kiseki lost her ability to form sentences after hearing what her mother had to say. When they got home, she tried to avoid her father as much as she possibly could.

Haruka watched, confused, as her daughter went to her room when they got back from Yukari's house. "What's wrong with Ki-chan?" she asked Michiru.

The artist just shrugged and moved to the couch to sit with her wife. "I think she had some studying left to do still," she explained, hoping it would get their child off the hook. It seemed to work as Haruka nodded and went back to watching her movie.

A week later, a letter showed up in the mail for Kiseki and Michiru was quick to grab it before Haruka could see it. She gave it to her daughter and warned her again, "Don't let your father know about this."

Nine days after receiving the tickets, the Tenoh family was in the car and heading to the record store where the meet and greet was being held. Michiru was beyond concerned for her wife's safety, but was even more concerned about Seiya's safety. She was sure there was going to be a fight and was not looking forward to having their daughter witness it.

As they walked to the entrance of the building, Haruka noticed a sign that said, "Meet and greet tonight with the Three Lights." Upon seeing said sign, she stopped in her tracks, causing her wife and child to stop as well. "We are not going in there."

Michiru looked at Kiseki and frowned. "Ruka, can't you just lay off for one night? It's for Ki-chan."

Kiseki went up to her father and wrapped her arms around the older blonde. "Please, daddy?" She looked up and gave her best beat-up-puppy-dog look that always won her dad over.

Haruka clenched her fists and took a deep breath, trying not to look at her daughter. She knew her resolve would fail if she caught even the slightest glimpse of her child's face. "I won't let her win this one. I am not dealing with Seiya," she told herself. She failed as usual and had to give in to what her daughter wanted. "Fine."

Kiseki fully hugged her father and smiled brightly. "Thank you, daddy!" She turned back toward the doors and continued walking, going into the building then waiting for her parents to enter.

Michiru stepped up to her lover and smiled. "Thank you, Ruka."

The racer glared at her wife for a moment. "You two owe me big time," she informed her partner. "And don't think that I'll forget it."

Michiru laughed then hugged her wife. "Just don't kill him, please."

Haruka scoffed. "Fine, but if he says or does anything, we're leaving," she warned, trying to be as serious as possible.

Michiru nodded as she stepped away from the blonde. "I can handle that but you'll have one very upset teenager on your hands."

Haruka said nothing else as she took Michiru by the hand and went inside to join their daughter. She noticed that Kiseki was standing off to the side of the line and was a bit concerned. "What's wrong, Ki-chan?"

Kiseki shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Yukari and I have different tickets to meet them after this whole thing is over. I guess it was one of the perks of winning the contest."

Haruka tried her best not to look angry. She didn't want her daughter and another teenager in a room with Seiya with few people watching. She decided to just stand back and be the watchful parent since this was for Kiseki.

An hour after they had arrived and Yukari and her parents had joined them, the meet and greet was over and the two teenagers and their parents were ushered to the back of the store and into the main office, which was spacious enough for the nine people standing in the room.

Seiya was sitting at a long table with his eyes closed as the girls and their parents entered. When the door finally closed, he opened his eyes and had to laugh. "Haruka-san! To whom do I owe this wonderful occasion?"

"That would be my daughter," the racer stated with a plastered-on grin. She stayed toward the back of the room to stay as far away from her rival as possible.

Taiki sat to Seiya's left and, as usual, was reading a book. "Now, Seiya. Don't start this again."

Yaten, on Seiya's right, had to agree. "Just let it go, Seiya." He looked to Michiru for a second then looked at the teenagers. "Hi."

Kiseki and Yukari stood side by side away from their parents. "Hi," Kiseki said quietly.

Seiya and Haruka continued to stare at one another for a few moments before Seiya finally looked away, much to Haruka's delight. Unfortunately, who he looked at next made her a little nervous and angry.

Michiru smiled at the pop star politely while keeping her daughter and her friend within eyesight. "Hello, Seiya."

He smiled then turned to the two teenagers. "Come, sit down," he offered the girls. He watched as they and their parents sat down.

As Haruka went to sit between her wife and child, she felt her cell phone vibrating on her belt. "Damn it," she thought as she stood back up. Looking to Michiru, she said, "I'll be right back." Noticing the worried look on her partner's face, she explained. "My mother is calling." Heading out to the hallway, she silently cursed her mother for calling right when she didn't want her to. "Hi, mom. This isn't really a great time. No, Michiru and I aren't fighting. No, mom, nothing's wrong with Kiseki. I just can't really talk right now. Kiseki and her friend won tickets to meet the Three Lights. Yes, I hate them, which is why I can't really be on the phone right now. Can I just call you back later, please? I promise I'll call this time. Ok. Bye." She hung up quickly then turned the device off before sliding it back into its case. When she entered the room again and noticed that Seiya had one hand on Kiseki's shoulder and the other on Michiru's, she had to force herself not to rush him.

"You know, Kiseki," Seiya said, not realizing that Haruka had come back in the room, "you're just as beautiful as your mother."

WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP, WHAP

Michiru grabbed Kiseki and Yukari and pulled them free of the beating. She and the girls moved as far back as they could before they backed into the wall.

Taiki, Yaten, and Yukari's parents came from the other side of the table to join them by the door. "Let's leave them alone to kill each other," the brown-haired singer said before opening the door and leading everyone out.

Yaten shook his head. "You completely deserve this," he said before leaving the room.

Yukari's parents decided it was time for them to take their daughter home and ushered her out of the building. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ki-chan."

Kiseki just nodded as she was too shaken to form words. Her father was beating the crap out of one of the members of her favorite band! She felt her mother wrap an arm around her shoulders and looked up at her.

Michiru smiled reassuringly at her daughter. "They'll both be fine."

Back inside the room, Haruka landed a right hook to Seiya's jaw. "You know," she said before hitting him again. "I could have dealt with you flirting with my wife," SMACK, "but did you really," WHAP, "think that you could," CRACK, "get away with," SMACK, SMACK, "hitting on my daughter?!" WHAP, WHAP, WHAP. A few minutes later, she finally let him go to drop to the floor. Kicking him once for good measure, she turned on her heel and left the room with not even as much as a scratch of her own. "Let's go," she said to her family as she walked past them, still obviously angry.

Taiki stepped forward. "Haruka-san, you didn't kill him, did you?"

The racer stopped and turned back to him, ditching her angry scowl. "No, but if I ever catch him talking to my girls again, I will," she threatened. Turning around again, she left the building with her wife and daughter right behind her. Before they got in the car, she reached out and hugged her child. "I'm sorry, Ki-chan."

Kiseki hugged her father back and laughed. "It's ok, daddy. He was starting to creep me out a little bit anyway."

Michiru laughed at her daughter's comment. "You hide it well," she mentioned.

After stepping back from her dad, the teenager shrugged. "At first, I was really happy that he was touching me. Then he opened his mouth."

Haruka gave a full laugh. "That's my girl." She unlocked the car and opened her door. "Anybody want to visit Setsuna?"

Inside the record store's main office, Seiya lied on the floor in unbelievable pain. Broken and bloody, he waited for his friends to come help him. When they did enter the room, however, he was disappointed when the just sat down and looked at him. "Aren't you guys going to give me a hand?"

Yaten shook his head. "I told you, you deserved it."

Taiki nodded in agreement. "You knew she was going to come back in the room. You really did deserve it."

"Well," Seiya said as he tried to get off the floor. Moaning and groaning as he managed to get himself into a chair, he continued. "You guys should have warned me that she was back in the room."

Yaten shook his head again. "What fun would that have been?"

Just after his comment, the door to the office burst open and there were cameras everywhere and reporters trying to find out what happened. Taiki answered one of the reporters by saying that, "Seiya went too far."

AN: I used Miyuki as the name of Kiseki/Yukari's opponent because I just found out that Miyuki Kanbe ((one of the actresses that played Sailor Moon in the Myus)) recently died, so it's sort of a tribute to her. R.I.P. Miyuki! Lastly, the next chapter of The Second Accident is finally in the process of being finished. So sorry for taking so long ((like 3 years long)) but I was just uber busy. It'll be up soon. Thanks for reading and I'll have updates soon!


End file.
